The Butterfly Effect
by Small Bombs
Summary: Did you know that something as small as a twig can save a life? An alternate ending to 1998, Episode 4. AmaAnge. First chapter is rated T for cursing, second chapter is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_This story makes little reference to my other AmaAnge, Rules. It's not necessary that you read it to understand the story at all, though. Wouldn't hurt :') wink wink. Constructive criticism appreciated._

_Beware of_ _a delusional fangirl's dreams..._

_Also, be aware that this story was written after episode 4, ignoring any clues given by episodes 5 AND 6. So if you go "But in episode 6 this happened..." NO. IT DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THIS FIC._

_

* * *

_

It was the easiest part of every mission: Stay hidden, and wait for the right moment to strike.

He had done it flawlessly many times before, and though he wasn't aware of it, in millions of other fragments as well. He had eliminated his target without any blunders and received his pay with a bitter smile, just muttering to himself '_All in a day's work._' Soon she'd be nothing but a memory, after all: a nice little memory, but a memory nonetheless.

And just like that, he'd go back to his regular job, never to mention her name again.

However, buried deep in the sea of fragments, laid one in particular that told a different story.

* * *

That day in Rokkenjima, he waited crouched between two bushes, only shifting his feet slightly to relieve the pain in his back. He didn't notice that little bastard twig under his boot until he stepped on it, making him wince when it creaked almost as if it were crying in pain. Cursing and insulting himself for that beginner's mistake, he could only pray his target hadn't heard that itty-bitty noise...

"Way to blow your cover, Amakusa."

... Of course, he should've known better than to underestimate his little lady.

"Aah~, couldn't you at least pretend you didn't notice, Ange-san? It would've helped my ego a lot~." Ange answered with a sardonic smile, watching his every move as he walked out of the woods.

"That's exactly why I didn't. Your ego doesn't need to be more inflated than it already is."

His laugh got lost to the gentle cry of the wind and the ocean, along with her quiet chuckle. It was the usual exchange between them: Amakusa would say a joke, and Ange would answer with a sarcastic comment, but always keeping that same playful tone until they got tired of throwing jabs at each other, leaving behind nothing but a relaxed silence.

It was the end of their journey, though.

His contract was over.

"Are you here to protect me?"

"Heh." He winked. "We both know that's not going to happen."

That pseudo friendly atmosphere shattered then; however, both remained unaffected by that change. It was a moment they had been prepared for since the beginning of their so called self-satisfaction adventure, after all.

"I dropped plenty of hints, Ange-san..." She chuckled, holding Maria's grimoire close to her chest.

"You only forgot to tell me what caliber you are going to use—"

"I also gave you plenty of chances."

"...Huh. What's with the attitude? Shouldn't you be happy you'll be able to finish your job?"

"Heh. I guess I should."

He reached for his gun and promptly aimed at Ange's face, index finger firm on the trigger. Unarmed, all she could do was answer with a serene smile: because no weapon of his could scare her, not yet. She knew there was a reason why he hadn't killed her as soon as they had met— The same reason that was keeping him from shooting her right there.

"Are you going to kill me?"

And, just like she predicted, he lowered his gun, teasing her with an impish grin.

"No. At least, not now. My charming boss ordered me to wait for her."

"... I see."

The sound of the wind and the seagulls' cries filled the silence that followed. A comfortable, familiar silence they were both used to after weeks of traveling together, cramped in that car.

"Kasumi-san should be getting here any minute now." He looked behind, at the path Ange had walked a while ago. "She thinks that this will be one big dramatic death scene: killed by your own bodyguard, on the same island your parents died and all that. It's a stage prepared just for you. She doesn't want to kill you, lady: She wants to _destroy_ you."

"Hah... What an honor." How just like Kasumi. Only a twisted, hatred-filled being like her could plan her niece's death so thoroughly. "It's going to backfire, though. There's nothing that would make me happier than dying on Rokkenjima; and, honestly, if I had to choose anyone to be my killer, it would be you."

Ange thought she had seen his hand twitch around the handle of his gun for a second. It was probably just an illusion though— Amakusa was still as collected as always.

"I'm flattered." He took off his cap and bowed exaggeratedly. "And the feeling is mutual. I wouldn't want anyone else killing you but me, lady."

"... Don't make fun of me. I meant what I said." Amakusa's face grew serious as well.

"I meant it too." He made a pause to put on his cap and leaned forward, lowering his voice as if to tell her a secret. "You know, Kasumi-san... She told me to kill you as slowly and painfully as possible." Ange didn't react: Somehow there was nothing her aunt did that could surprise her anymore. "See, I'm damn sure that if she asked that of any of those bastards she's always with, they'd bark and do exactly as she says. Me? I have a brain of my own. And that's why I won't let anyone else kill you." He aimed his gun to her face again. "One shot to the forehead. I'll get scolded, sure, but I respect you enough to at least give you a peaceful death."

Ange blinked— and it was anything but a funny situation, but she couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"That's... surprisingly kind of you. Though I'd be a lot more thankful if you would just let me live." Amakusa raised an eyebrow again.

"Let you live?" And then he tilted his head, looking at Ange as if she were some sort of very interesting art piece... or a very serious mental case— it was hard to tell. "I thought you had already given up on living, Ange-san."

"Huh?"

"You know. I figured that you couldn't keep living without your family and decided to join them in heaven?"

"Of course not. I don't want to die yet."

He smirked. So she _was_ a serious mental case.

"Why did you jump head-first into this death trap, then? Are you unconsciously suicidal? Then again, I guess that would explain why you constantly jump off buildings..." He seemed to be giving it some serious thought, and she chuckled again. That guy always managed to make her laugh at the sickest things, somehow.

"Because I wanted to come here no matter what— Death is just the price of the ticket."

"... That's hell of an expensive ticket, considering how there's nothing here worth seei—"

"Self-satisfaction, remember?" She cut him off, taking a step forward. "A while ago, on that boat to Niijima. Didn't you say life is all about self-satisfaction?"

"Oho! So you _were_ paying attention, after all!" He clapped his hands, that cheerful sound clashing with the gloomy atmosphere.

"... Never mind how shallow you can get, some of your advice is really worth listening to. Do you remember what _I_ said to you?"

"Heheh, what will I get if my answer is correct...? You said you'd be satisfied as long as you could say 'I investigated.'" He then straightened his back, exaggerating a pose. "'I came, I _investigated_, I conquered,' right?"

"Hah. I wonder if I can say I conquered, though."

He didn't say anything to that, leaving her question to die unanswered.

"Tell me something, lady. What would you do if, by some sort of miracle, you left this island alive? Would you keep investigating your family's deaths?"

"... I've investigated all there is to investigate, so that would be a waste of time, don't you think? I wanted to focus on..." She hesitated for a second before sighing deeply. "I wanted to focus on reviving my family."

And just like she expected, he laughed, eyes fixed on the book she was still pressing to her chest.

"Considering that you rejected all those men that tried to come on to you during our journey, I'll assume that you're not trying to revive the Ushiromiya name through old-fashioned biology." Ange's cheeks lit up a little and her scowl just made him laugh again.

"... Of course not. I meant through magic." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, of course. We all know how well that turned out for your grandfather, after all."

"How do you...?"

"Who _doesn't_ know?"

He had a point. There was no one in or outside of Japan that didn't know the story of the madman that had sacrificed his entire family - including himself - to revive the mythic witch Beatrice.

"He... didn't have the ability, though. I do, I know I do..."

"Ange-san, stop." He rubbed his temple— It was one of the few times she had seen him looking so annoyed. "You see, I'd rather kill you than let you turn into that old man, chasing for some delusions he liked to call 'magic.'"

Her chest tightened painfully, those sharp, honest words trying to cut loose the bond between her and Sakutaro, Mammon, and all those friends she had also called delusions way back when.

"You... don't understand. Just like everyone else. For magic and miracles to be seen you must believe first— And it pays. It brings friends and happiness beyond the material things that bind us to this world, things that you can lose easily if you're not careful. Magic, however, will never abandon you— it's what kept Maria..."

"With all due respect to Maria-san, I'll remind you that resorting to imaginary friends to keep herself sane was what made her life miserable."

"You're wrong!" She stomped her feet on the ground. "I thought that, too! I thought she was the saddest girl in the world, holding onto toys and the illusion that her mother wasn't a monster! But, if you'd just read her grimoire... You'd know that Maria was the happiest girl in the planet. She had friends that would never leave her, that would always stay by her side no matter how hard things got! Don't you get it? No matter how awful her life got outside of her little world, she was happy. _She was happy_ _thanks to magic_. Delusions? Fine. But think about it. Maria... Maria had no way of escaping her mother..."

"Ah, but she did." He had been listening to her with a smile on his face, as if she were a very amusing TV show. "There's something called child services, you know. If she hadn't been so busy playing pretend with her dolls..."

"And then what? Let them take her mother away? Look, I don't expect a guy like you to know what it feels to have a bond with someone, to _love_ someone— It's not a feeling you can break with violence. Because Maria loved her mother, because she thought she could save her, she wouldn't let go of her. No matter how... hard she pushed her away... Don't you think that under those conditions, living happily submerged into that world of delusions is better than living in a mind-breaking reality?"

"No." Ange clenched her fists— _why _was it so hard to make someone understand it! ? "You know, that sounds real pretty and all, but pretending your problems don't exist will only keep you from finding a solution to them."

"That's easy for you to say. She was a _child_, and she was alone. How could she have known?"

"Fine." He crossed his arms, muscles tense as he was starting to grow frustrated as well. "Maybe she didn't. Maybe she was helpless and had no other choice. But you are not a little kid anymore, lady. You are a fully capable adult for what I can tell, and _can_ solve your problems, so this 'magic' thing is unnecess—"

"Oh_ really!_ Because I'm an adult I can solve all my problems! Ok, then tell me this, you're an adult after all: How am I supposed to get off this island _alive_?"

Ah, _touché._

"... You can't."

"That's right. That's exactly right. Children are not the only ones incapable of finding solutions to their problems. It has nothing to do with age. The word _magic_ may make it sound childish, but it isn't; It's something anyone can use to find happiness even in a dead end. So I know that today, eventually, I will make it happen. Because this is a dead end. Neither you nor Kasumi nor anyone will watch it happen, but I don't mind— Because it's real, it's real for me and anyone that's willing to believe."

Her eyes were cloudy but she stood firm on her feet, lips tense as she tried to hold in many remaining thoughts that wanted to burst out of her chest. Time was running short though, so she just took a deep breath to keep her voice from trembling:

"So tell me. Is Maria's magic really something so unreasonable, so hard to believe?"

For a moment her heart leapt: something flickered in his eyes— something she couldn't quite describe. He didn't answer, and eventually smiled, staring right into her eyes.

And Ange understood why.

... He was _considering _it.

And that...

... Was enough.

She didn't need anyone to believe her. To completely share her point of view. But the fact that she had made someone at least _try to comprehend_ what Maria's magic was, made her feel more alive and relieved than she had ever been in her entire life.

The sound of various steps crunching gravel made them jump out of that mutual understanding, though. Cursing under his breath, Amakusa ran to his hiding spot in the woods nearby, only throwing a quick glance towards Ange before disappearing.

It didn't take long before that monster, clad in an elegant, expensive kimono, stood before her with a twisted smile.

"Looks like I've finally found you, huh, Ange-chan?"

* * *

...

... painful...

...

... just how long... had it been...?

... Since she had stepped into the world of magic?

Since she had seen Eva appear behind Kasumi? Since her hate had turned into compassion, since she had finally been able to spot that accursed black witch that had made Eva, Kasumi and even Rosa's life miserable with her spells of anger and cruelty, so different from Maria's magic of happiness?

Kasumi's hatred, her guards' abusive fists, and that witch's impertinent laugh as she manipulated them at her will, everything... made it feel like an eternity... however, Ange never once cried. She never begged for her life either, nor wished to die. Even after she had been through the heartbreaking pain of seeing each one of her friends get hurt and humiliated as Kasumi cruelly ripped every page of Maria's grimoire. Sakutarou, all of them... in pain that went beyond her imagination... begging the witch to stop, to have mercy...

And as she stood up from the ground, wounded and disgraced, she entered that world of delusions.

And she killed.

And killed.

And killed.

With her friends by her side, she killed all those beasts that had trampled on Maria's magic, until no one but that shadow with the form of Eva was left, summoned by the black witch.

Kasumi was dead. So were her guards.

...

... but that was... all in her head.

A delusion.

Yet Ange was happy. Even if it was a lie, she had saved Kasumi from the black witch; she had saved Eva. She needed nothing more.

How could such beautiful magic be something wrong? Why couldn't anyone understand it?

Kasumi's shrill laugh could not reach her back in the world outside of her mind, _the real world_. The guards just watched her mutter and stare at her aunt, who called her trump card, delighted. Ange barely understood what she was saying, nor did she recognize Amakusa as he stood before her with a resolute smile on his face.

"Fufufukyahahahaha! So hoooow is it? How does it feel to be betrayed by every person you ever had contact wiiiiiiith! ? Tell me, Ange-chan, is your magic powerful enough to save you from a single bullet! ?" She laughed again, unrefined, like a pig rolling on it's own dirt. "It's amazing what money can buy, huh! How sad, how sad! C'mon show me some magic, you braaaaat!"

Amakusa silently waited for her order to shoot, staring into Ange's eyes. She truly didn't seem to recognize him at all.

Because... she was using magic?

_'Am I already dead in your mind, Ange-san? Or am I waiting on the boat, having a nice chat with that old man?_'

They were delusions.

However thanks to those delusions... she had that blissful, satisfied smile on her face.

It was her cousin's magic of happiness. The one that, no matter how bad life seemed, would always keep your mind at ease— even in the face of death.

Maybe... maybe it wasn't so bad.

...

But it was definitely not the only solution.

"That brat is completely out of it, isn't she?" Kasumi tsked, her feet stepping harder on the ruined grimoire. "Why don't you try to remind her who you are? Maybe some nice kicks in the gut will be enough, kyahahahahaha!"

Her guards laughed along, like a bunch of dogs wagging their tails to please their master— it was a disgusting sight. Yet he kept his cool and took out his gun, pointing towards Ange's forehead, ignoring Kasumi's complaints that he wasn't doing as he was ordered: to torture her, to completely humiliate her until she recognized his face and understood, and suffered the pain of being completely alone.

Ange finally reacted when she saw the barrel of his gun pointing towards her, and smiled: It was all she needed to recognize him.

"_See you hell._"

... Oho.

"_Cool._"

She heard the gunshot that announced her death, closing her eyes to feel the bullet burn her head and release her from that life.

But it never came.

What she received instead was Kasumi's cry of surprise, accompanied by more gunshots. Her eyes snapped open only to see three guards collapsing backwards, foreheads adorned with a bullet hole that was horrifyingly similar to her aunt's bindi. The three guards remaining didn't even have enough time to recover from the shock before Amakusa shot them down as well, only pausing to throw that empty gun away and pull another one out of his jacket, promptly pointing it at Kasumi.

"Wha... what... what is thiiiis! ? N... no! You back-stabbing bastard!"

"Now, that's not fair, Kasumi-san. I was supposed to be on Ange-san's side first, remember?"

Ange had to blink a few times to understand what was going on.

"Ha... ha... you fool... you fool..."

Amakusa... was on her side?

All she could see was his back now, shielding her from the bloody sight before them. But she had seen most of it: he had shot down those men. It wasn't a delusion, a picture inside of her head— not anymore.

Kasumi seemed to be going following the same line of thought, quickly realizing that she was on the losing side now.

"S... so?" She spat, her face pale and shining with sweat. "Did she offer you more money than us? Fool. Don't you realize that if you kill her, her fortune will join ours and we'll be able to offer you more money than she ever will! ?" Amakusa sighed— Her voice was giving him a headache.

"You know, I may be a lowlife, but I'm not stupid. I'm damn sure that whether I let you out of this island alive or not, not only will I not get paid, but I will also have the Sumadera's black suits on my ass for disobeying their precious daughter. So really, I have nothing to lose if I kill you now— And, truth be told, I'd rather kill you than this little witch."

"My hero." Ange said, sarcasm heavy in each word, and her aunt's eyes traveled frantically from Ange's half hidden body to Amakusa, before stepping back.

"Oh I see... I see how it is..." Kasumi's face twisted in disgust. "You fell in love with her, didn't you! ? This is why men are useless— They always betray you for the first broad that opens her legs for them! ...So what now! ? Are you a wizard, too! ? Are you going to show me magic, just like your pathetic little girlfriend said she would! ?"

"My 'magic' is a little different from hers, but sure, I'll show you." Amakusa pompously patted his gun, offering Kasumi a mocking grin. "Also, please don't call her my girlfriend, she gets kind of moody when she's embarrassed."

Ange tsked. _'This guy..._'

In a desperate attempt at saving herself, her aunt tried to take one of the guns from the deceased bodies around her. Ange didn't have enough time to close her eyes, and the image of Kasumi's hand being cleanly pierced by a bullet was burned in her mind.

"Whoops. _Nice try_. Goodbye, Kasumi-san."

And the last thing Sumadera Kasumi did was wail— only to be silenced by one last shot to the eye, body falling with a dry thump on top of the other corpses around her.

* * *

A long time passed before anything but the rustling trees interrupted that heavy silence.

"She's... dead..."

Ange's dry voice rose above the whistling wind, finally announcing it.

"... I guess. It'd be kind of freaky if she weren't after all that, really." He looked at his gun, wondering if it was worth it to shoot Kasumi's body again just to be sure. He finally gave up, though, and turned around to face Ange. "Yeesh, Ange-san, your English is kinda bad."

"W... what?" She blinked at the sudden change of tone.

"It's _see you in hell_."

It took a while for her to understand what he was talking about, and when she did, she couldn't help but grin.

"You... you just... Are you insane! ?" He raised his eyebrows. "Y... you just killed seven people and now you... are giving me English lessons...?"

Her legs gave up then, body finally aware of the damage done by the black suits. Amakusa helped her to sit down straight on the ground, before tilting up her chin to check her wounds. Her face was just starting to swell up and get purple, lips parted and bloody; fortunately, her nose and teeth were still intact.

"What a mess. Sorry I didn't come out until the end— But I couldn't. If I had come out any sooner, they would've suspected and then, _bang_! I would've been killed on the spot." She shook her head weakly, spitting blood.

"Why are you even apologizing...? You didn't kill me— that kind of balances out the fact that you didn't help me."

"Heheh. I guess it does. But do you realize what just happened, lady? Your problem is solved."

"... huh?"

"You needed to get out of this island alive, remember? Now tell me. Did that happen because you hid in your own little world or because you reached out for the real world— for me?"

"What..." Ange shook her head from side to side, bringing her hand to her face. "Are you serious...? You... saved me to prove your stupid point?"

"Well, that, and a little something you don't know about." He winked, but she didn't really catch his hint and frowned. "I can't say I proved my point either, anyway. You're right, too. There are really some dead ends you can't escape from, so... Can we call it a tie?"

"... W... Ju... _Fine_." Reasoning with a guy like him was completely useless, and it was even worse as her head felt more and more woozy with each second that passed. "... I... need you to do me one last favor before we leave."

"I know."

He got up from her side and walked towards Kasumi's body: Maria's grimoire was close to her feet, sprayed with the blood of the last Sumadera heir. Amakusa picked it up, and casually ignoring the corpses, looked for all the crumpled pages that hadn't been stolen by that traitorous wind yet, straightening them up and respectfully putting them inside the book.

That man...

He was going to betray her, and had probably decided to save her life on a foolish whim that even he couldn't understand.

However, Ange had never been so grateful to anyone before.

And as she held tightly onto that grimoire, feeling the warmth of her seven sisters and Sakutaro, she muttered her thanks, that were received with a chuckle and a pat on the head.

"I don't believe in your magic, Ange-san. But I think I understand it."

"I know. Thank you."

She let herself be picked up then, Amakusa easily handling her light body, carefully avoiding any wounded spots.

"We'll have to take the hard road, lady. There are more men waiting for Kasumi-san's return at the pier. If they see us coming out without her, they'll kill us."

"Mhn... I don't care. Just do whatever." He nodded, stepping into the forest, guiding himself through trees that had small marks on them. "... How... much is this going to cost me anyway...?"

"Mh? Oh! Ahaha!" Ange saw him smile from the corner of her eye. "Well, let's see... I think a kiss will do."

"Tsk... Now that I think about it, didn't you ask me for the same thing a while ago? What, do you really have a crush on me or something?" His lips curved in a devilish grin.

"That's right, I have a crush on you, Ange-san."

"Right, right." It was amazing how he always had the energy to tease her, no matter the situation. "Aunt Kasumi was right, then. Men are really useless."

"Sure, you say that now. Just wait until you have to open a jar of something. Then you'll cry for our help." Ange closed her eyes again, smiling. "Leaving that aside, Ange-san... What are you planning to do next?"

"Me? I'll have to leave Japan. Just like you said a while ago, the Sumadera's black suits will start looking for me full force when they find out about Kasumi's death— and they'll have police support now, too."

He made an approving sound.

"Don't you need a guard until then? I'm more than available, especially since I have to get out Japan as soon as I can, too..."

"You're kidding. You're so expensive that you'll end up completely consuming my family's gold in a few weeks."

"Haha! I guess you're right! I'll tell you what, then: once you run out of money to pay me, I'll hire you as my assistant. And then when you earn enough money from that, you can hire me as your bodyguard again."

"... Isn't that convenient. And what am I supposed to do, serve you coffee and clean your guns?"

"Well, you could start by welcoming me home everyday wearing a cute, frilly apron..."

"An apron?"

"And nothing else."

"... You can kill me now."

"Ahaha! That's harsh, Ange-san~"

"I... I'm serious. You might as well drop me off here, I can defend myself prett—"

Ange couldn't finish, though, eyes widening as she saw around fifteen men in black suits waiting under the unrelenting sun in the beach, some of them carrying guns bigger than her.

"... or not."

"Ihihaha! Thought so!" His voice was annoyingly triumphant as he laid her on the floor, and took out a sniper rifle out of god-knew-where. "Shall we call this an official contract then?"

"... Fine. As long as you don't try to kill me again."

"Oh, I won't, I won't. And my price just went up, by the way, so I can hire you as my assistant faster." Ange let out a noise similar to a hiss.

"Stop proving Kasumi right and shoot them already."

"Oho! Right away, boss!"

How troublesome.

But she couldn't take that stupid smile off her face for some reason, closing her eyes as she heard the first bang that announced the beginning of their escape.

* * *

_I'll just note that I did not watch the anime's adaptation of episode 4. So I have no idea how the scenes from Ep. 4 were adapted_—_ I just went with what I imagined as I read them in the visual novel._

_Well, as most people know now, in episode 4 it was heavily hinted that Amakusa was Ange's killer. Although I suspected it all along because it really fits with his character, it was still a hard blow and a part of me wishes that Ryuukishi is just using him as bait, kind of like what he did in ep. 3 with Eva. I still believe Amakusa likes Ange (whether it's love or friendship, who knows) and didn't have anything against her: It was just his job._

_Doesn't make him less of a jackass ;_;_

_So, to cheer myself up I decided to write an alternate ending. __I WANT TO BELIEVE._


	2. Chapter 2

_So this story was supposed to be a really short bonus. Really, really short. Then it got longer._

_And longer._

_And__ now you have an entire chapter. _

_This is basically what I think they would live like in this little alternate universe where he doesn't kill her, where we left off in the last chapter. It's mainly AmaAnge fluff, since I rarely get the chance to write fluff about them. This chapter is rated M.  
_

_I hope you enjoy it. Also thanks to my friends that helped me by spellchecking and proofreading and dsada :) You're awesome.  
_

_

* * *

_

"—no. No way. _No way_ I'm doing that."

"But Ange-sama..."

"_No_." The seven sisters of purgatory looked at each other when a flustered Ange turned her back on them. Their master was being as hard-headed and unreasonable as ever.

"So what will you do then? Just cook some dinner?" It was Mammon who finally spoke up, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. "The guy's been through a lot these weeks, and you owe him a lot, too— regular food won't do."

"I know, I know... maybe I can try something more... fancy, for once." Beelzebub's eyes lit up right away, and she floated to the kitchen, excited.

"Yes, yes, you can try that! And you can let me taste it to see if it's good or not~"

"... If I'm going to cook anything, you won't be there, Beelz." Her friend opened her mouth to protest. "Last time you ate everything instead of 'tasting it,' remember?"

"Nn..." She bit her lower lip and Ange crossed her arms. "You know how to hold a grudge, Ange-sama..." Beelz looked at her sisters for support but all she got were accusing stares. "You guys too..."

"I still think it's not enough." Mammon's voice rose again. "We both know that your cooking skills are subpar, Ange-sama. Jumping from mediocre hospital food to a little less mediocre homemade food..."

"Just... let me think." The redhead rubbed her temple insistently. "Maybe I can find something simple and different at the same time, or..."

"Or you could do what I'm telling you to..." Muttered Asmodeus. But Ange growled moodily and Lucifer floated to her side as if to protect her master.

"Ange-sama would never stoop so low! What you're suggesting is...!"

"But it's the only idea we have..." The stake of sloth shrugged. "And it's also the easiest one— I mean, you won't have to do much. Just pose a little and..."

"Tch. I'd rather _die_ first. You're all dismissed."

"Ange-sama..." They all whined at the same time, but as soon as Ange directed her death glare at them, they vanished.

Even if it was hard to accept, Mammon was right: Her cooking skills weren't great, as she was just beginning to learn how to make some rice without burning it all. Trying to cook something fancy in one afternoon could end up in a fire— And she didn't want to add an apartment to the list of things she already owed to that guy.

"When did they say he'd be released anyway?"

"Mammon!" The stake of greed was sitting on the kitchen counter, brushing her brown hair with her fingers. "Why are you still...?"

"We decided that someone had to stay with you in case you tried anything dangerous, Ange-sama. As usual, I won." She made a V sign with her hand. "So, when did they say he'd get out?"

"This afternoon. They didn't give me the exact time since it's 'classified information'..."

All that ridiculous mess had started exactly two weeks ago.

... Or rather, three months ago.

Three months had passed since Ange had fled from Japan to America. As soon as the murder of Sumadera Kasumi in Rokkenjima had been made public, her name was the first one on the list of suspects: It was no secret that Kasumi rented a boat the same day Ange asked an old captain to take her to that cursed island. The Sumadera family, enraged by the death of their last heir, took advantage of this and began using all of their influence in Japan to make sure to portray Ange as the villain, a psychopathic Eva Jr. that killed her poor aunt, even after she had been trying so hard to welcome her to their family— Television, radio, newspapers, all of them started looking for anyone willing to dirty her name, while ignoring the few people that tried to defend her.

And so, after being demonized to hell and back, no ally was left for her in that country— except for one last person... and he was leaving in two days.

"You know, if you're going to be a runaway you should at least do it right. All of Europe is a bit of a hard ass when it comes to border security, so I wouldn't recommend going there... Asia, the Middle East and Africa are all pretty safe to hide, but, proportionally, the life style isn't the best you can get. Never been to South America, and I _hate_ Russia." Ange sighed heavily.

"So where does that leave me, oh great _connoisseur_?"

"Well, I did say I'd hire you as my assistant." Ange frowned deeply, making him laugh as he handed her a freshly made fake passport. "You can always come to America with me."

She didn't need to think too hard on it. It was the best option: A big country where she wouldn't stand out too much, where she could get a fresh new start. And though it wasn't as developed as Europe's, it had a story of magic of resurrection she could study, just like Kinzo had done in the past. There was nothing to lose.

As for traveling with Amakusa, well...

Let's just say that she had grown used to it.

Ange had decided that she would leave him as soon as they arrived in America, though. Ironically enough, even though Amakusa had been the one that shot Kasumi, he was downgraded to 'accomplice' by the media, so he wasn't nearly as top priority as Ange for the police. He had already spared her life on Rokkenjima - a whim that cost him all his contacts back in Japan - so the least she could do was spare him his own by staying as far away from him as possible.

... Or that was the plan until, at the airport counter, Ange stood both offended and embarrassed in front of a giggling attendant that couldn't hide her amusement any longer after 15 minutes of trying to understand her broken English. Thankfully, Amakusa hadn't left yet, so he fixed the problem right away (while laughing harder than the attendant, too), and then casually pointed out that it'd be hard for her to survive in America alone if she couldn't even speak the local language properly.

She accepted the invitation to live with him grudgingly, with the excuse that she needed to get used to that new, bustling country, and that he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her because she couldn't speak English without making a fool of herself (A comment that earned him one especially harsh glare and a painful nudge). It would be just a temporary arrangement— She'd move out as soon as she felt ready to live on her own, and Ange made sure to make that clear to him, who shrugged with a smile, already too used to his prideful little lady's fits to try and reason with her. He went back to his (somewhat) regular job, and left Ange to do as she willed: He'd be fine with it as long as she didn't burn down his apartment.

Bookstores were her first stop: She wanted to start her investigation as soon as possible, and for that, she needed to track down any old magic-related books that could help her develop her own abilities.

The second stop... was the mini market.

As his job only let him go back home two or three days a week, Amakusa's apartment was usually a mess. So in her spare time, after hours and hours of searching every university and library within her reach for old magic-related manuscripts, Ange tried her hardest to turn that place into something a human being could live in and had even picked up a few local cooking books: she could practice her English _and_ learn how to prepare a decent meal by herself. It was a necessity, as she didn't want to eat that disgusting American frozen food for the rest of her life.

"He said he'd hire me as his assistant, but I'm pretty much his maid now, aren't I?"

"No, you're his _wife_." Ange scowled and shook her head.

"You don't pay your wife for cooking and cleaning the house—"

"He's not paying you, remember?" Mammon cut her off right away, determined to win their little discussion. "Because you never paid him anything in the first place."

She couldn't deny that. After barely escaping Rokkenjima, they had been so busy keeping a low profile, getting fake passports and documents, and avoiding the police to sneak out of Japan safely, that neither of them remembered the money issue at all until they finally arrived in America. And when Ange brought it up, Amakusa just shrugged, and smiling relaxed as always, said that he didn't even care anymore, so she shouldn't either.

... Then, when she asked him if he had hit his head during that particularly rough turbulence back in the plane, he just laughed harder and completely ignored her when she tried to talk about it again.

"Why do I owe him, anyway? You do know he was going to kill me, right?"

"Yes, except he didn't. And he freed you from the Sumaderas, too. And..."

"I know!" Ange threw her arms to the air and then plopped on the couch, defeated— There _really_ was no way of getting out of it.

She hadn't forgotten. She hadn't forgotten all that gratitude she had felt back in Rokkenjima.

She was indebted to Amakusa in every possible way.

And the worst... was that he didn't seem to care. He had never asked her anything in exchange for his help: Cleaning and cooking had all been her ideas. He didn't even ask her to pay rent, either: At most she bought some food for both of them, but once again, Amakusa had never asked her to do that either. If something was lacking he'd buy it himself. It just made her feel even guiltier, like she was forced to show her gratitude somehow.

"You could always..."

"For the last time, _no._" Mammon glared at her and Ange glared back. "It's... it's ridiculous. He didn't even mean it— you know that guy is never serious."

"So? That doesn't mean he won't like it. And if he doesn't, at least he'll laugh— You'll cheer him right up! It's a win-win situation, see?"

Sure... for him. For Ange it was a lose-lose situation however you looked at it.

Two weeks ago, Ange was watching the news: Her English had gotten much better, and while she wasn't confident enough to have a fluid conversation with an American yet, she could understand what they were saying to her most of the time. They were worthless news reports as usual: The latest pop group had split and its fan girls were a crying mess because of it, and some famous politician's house had been broken into. She was only half-listening until some dramatic music started playing.

"... A shooting has taken place in the streets of our city just minutes ago— Our sources tell us that it might've been a fight between two gangs. Our team is there right now and..." The woman stopped talking for a second, before nodding. "They're already there with exclusive footage of... Nick, can you hear me?"

"I can, Sarah." The audio wasn't the best, and the camera shook violently. "Four agents of the Blackwater private military corporation have been shot by, according to witnesses, three Asian men: _yakuzas_. Fortunately no civilian is hurt, but— _ow_!"

... Blackwater? Why did that name sound so familiar? And since when did America have yakuzas, anyway? Interest piqued, Ange sat straight on the couch. The reporter couldn't speak anymore, though: It was useless between all the hysterical screams of women and children and the ambulance's deafening crying. The cameraman made his way to the scene alone: Four men in suits were on the ground, surrounded by civilians and policemen that yelled instructions to the people around them while desperately trying to help the wounded, some of them even taking their clothes off to use them as bandages.

But wait—

"You _have_ to be kidding me..."

The cameraman had to stop shooting when the paramedics arrived to the scene, but Ange had seen enough.

Bathed in blood and barely conscious, Amakusa laid on that street by his comrades' side.

"For the Sumaderas to find out exactly where you were hiding in this big country... they sure have a lot of influence, don't they?"

"I don't remember them being this powerful, though, and their connections in Japan shouldn't mean anything overseas either... But it's not like it matters anymore." Ange resolutely rose to her feet. "As soon as he gets back here, I'm moving out."

"What...? But where are you going to live then?"

"I don't know. But that guy nearly got killed because of me— I have to run somewhere and stay away from people. I don't want anyone else getting caught in my mess, not anymore." She ignored her friend's exasperated sigh."... I guess I want to repay him for everything he's done, too, but he's refused to take any money from me since we got here, and I really have nothing else to offer."

"What about 'Thank you for everything'?"

"Please. We're talking about Amakusa here." Mammon raised an eyebrow.

"That's kind of harsh of you. But if you can't offer him money and think that a heartfelt 'thank you' isn't enough, then..."

"_No._"

"Ah, geez... Do you have a better idea, Ange-sama?"

"... Not yet..."

"Well, it's 7 o'clock already so you better hurry. There's a super market nearby, and I'm sure we'll find some of those things there. Just call us when you make up your mind." And with a wink, she left in a flurry of butterflies.

Oh, if she could just...

... food... money... they weren't enough— _They weren't enough_. Just what could she...?

... Was it really the only option?

More importantly, was she _that_ desperate to show her gratitude?

The memory of Amakusa lying in the middle of that bloody mess flashed through her mind, and she felt guilt pool in the pit of her stomach.

_Was she_?

* * *

It was already dark when he finally got back to his apartment, sighing gleefully as he heard the familiar sound of the elevator responding to his call. Oh, how he missed his sofa so dearly... Blackwater's private hospitals were really luxurious, yet no big bed could replace the soft cushions of a man's couch.

Curiously enough, the lights were off. Had the little lady gone out somewhere that late at night? He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. That city was too damn dangerous even for a feisty girl like her— But all he could do now was wait for her to return.

"No... I just... can't. I can't do it."

Oh. So she was in there. Who was she talking to, though?

"I'll go change now... Yes I will. Yes I will... St... stop it, Asmo...!"

"Ange-san?"

"...!"

Silence.

"Ama..."

"Is everything OK?" He opened the door with his key only to be greeted by darkness. "What are you doing, talking to yourself in the dark? Have you really missed me so much that you've lost it, lady~?" Ugh, that was just like him— that bastard could be at the verge of death and still mock her.

"Shut up... wait, wait, wait don't turn on the li...!"

It was too late, though, and the lights blinded them temporarily.

Oh, if they could only blind _him_ permanently.

As soon as her own eyes got adjusted to the brightness, she heard the door closing and a soft gasp coming from somewhere near it.

"W... welcome home... I guess..."

"..."

_'Good, at least he's speechless for once,'_ she thought.

... Too bad that was also the first time she wished he would say _something._

Finally daring to raise her eyes from her feet, Ange looked at her former bodyguard slash assassin, who was standing with his back against the door, eyes open wide and lips slightly parted. Not even during the most dangerous chases back in Japan had she seen him so shocked.

Was the sight of her only in an apron really so disturbing?

_'... Of course it is, you idiot._'

She couldn't really remember exactly _how_ she had ended up in that situation— even as she handed the money to the cashier she bit her lips with uncertainty, and every time she felt like throwing that accursed apron to the garbage on the way home, the sisters would whisper words of courage, especially Asmodeus, who seemed extremely proud that her idea had been acknowledged. And as she put on that apron over her clothes, the words '_It's not enough'_ would resonate in her head and she'd start listing all the things he had done for her and weighing them against the things she had done to thank him.

She had taken her clothes off the moment that difference felt like too much— and was about to put them on again...

... Just to be interrupted by his arrival.

... Why couldn't she have listened to Mammon and thanked him like a normal person...? Even if it 'wasn't enough' for a guy like him...

Time passed painfully slow as she waited for a reaction— anything would do, laughter or whatever, she didn't care anymore as long he _said something_.

"W... would you just... Ah!"

But Amakusa suddenly brought a hand to his face and lowered his head— Oh, so he really was going to laugh at her after all...

... or so she thought, until two blood drops stained the carpet beneath him.

"Amakusa! Are you OK?" She ran to the kitchen, hastily grabbing a towel from the sink. "Are you still hurt?" He tried to say something but she pushed the towel to his face before he could "If you are, we should go to the hospital now— just let me..." But he shook his bloody hand in front of her face.

"I'm alright..."

"But you're bleeding."

He raised his head to look at her with a smirk. He was indeed bleeding...

... from his nose.

"Y... you...! You really are...!"

"A man?" He finished with a nasal voice, and Ange slowly backed off, once again aware of her current situation. "You seem to forget that every so often. B... but this... This is really... I don't... pff... fufu..."

"I get it already... You can laugh all you want now..."

And he did: However, he wasn't mocking her at all. He seemed to be having some kind of breakdown— Ange couldn't really come with a better word to describe it, watching him shake his head insistently as if trying to wake up.

"... I don't even know what I did to deserve this..." He said, finally regaining his composure and she growled. Was he _really_ going to make her say it?

"What do you mean, you don't know? They almost killed you because of me—"

"Because of you?" He echoed, tilting his head. "What are you talking about, Ange-san? This shooting had nothing to do with you." She stopped pulling down the hem of her apron then, and frowned; but Amakusa didn't seem to be joking this time.

"But... the news said you were attacked by Yakuza... Japanese mafia— That could've only been the Sumaderas..." Amakusa's laugh interrupted her again.

"Aaah, little lady. There's something you have to know about Americans: They're completely unable to tell us Asians apart." And he answered before Ange could ask again: "My shooters were Chinese. Those journalists just like the word 'Yakuza' because it sounds exotic."

"Wha..."

"It's an old story, but I was ordered to kill a Chinese businessman a while back, and... well, they've been following me ever since."

He finished cleaning his nose then, and stepped forward— just to have Ange pull back like a frightened animal. So it wasn't her fault! ? All the humiliation she was going through... all of it...

"Damn... damn it...!" She heard him sigh, a blissful grin on his face.

"Ah... you're killing me here, lady. That embarrassed expression really suits you."

"_SHUT UP_. Y... You...!" Her hands made a desperate effort to cover wherever his eyes would land upon. "Would you stop staring at me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Why are you wearing that if you _don't_ want me staring at you?"

"Because...! Because I thought you had been shot by the Sumaderas!" She was talking about it like it had been his fault that the news had gotten the shooters' identities wrong. "And I felt... guilty... I guess."

"Guilty?"

Ange wondered if he was playing dumb just to tease her: However, he had a genuine surprised face, looking at her in the eye for a change.

He _really _didn't know what she was talking about.

"Look, you've been really kind to me: Helping me escape from Japan, and then helping me adjust to this insane country... You've done a lot and I haven't done anything to thank you." He opened his mouth but Ange raised her hand. "I'm also dangerous, you know. If the Sumaderas somehow find out where I am, you'll be in trouble as well— So I better tell you now that I have your... attention: I decided that I'm moving out."

"What?" Amakusa frowned. "Ange-san, do you realize that if you move out you'll just be an easier target for them?"

"You underestimate me. And it has nothing to do with my safety, anyway: I'm telling you that it's for your own..."

"I don't mind..."

"But _why_! ?" She finally snapped. "I don't get it! You... you... I know _you_." She pointed at him accusingly. "At first I thought you just wanted money, but you haven't even taken a single yen from me. _Why_ are you helping me, then! ? I don't...!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ange-san, stop." He made a time-out sign with his hands. He had been ever so relaxed with his back on the wall during her hissy fit, and he finally stood up straight on his feet. "I thought I had been rejected and you were ignoring me— I didn't think you were _this_ dense."

"... huh?"

"I guess your smarts only work when it's about solving puzzles and mysteries, huh." He shrugged. "It's not so complicated. Answer this, lady: Why does a man help a woman?"

Ange blinked— Her confused expression only lasted a few seconds though, before being replaced with a frown, cheeks slightly flushed.

"You... want to sleep with me?"

He burst out laughing, and she felt her face glow even brighter.

"I guess that's a correct answer too! And I'm not saying I don't want to..." He winked. "But it goes a bit beyond that."

"Beyond..."

He rolled his eyes. It was going to take her _forever_.

"I like you."

"..."

There was a long pause.

"... I did say I had a crush on you on Rokkenjima, remember?"

"... I thought you were joking." He chuckled, shaking his head from side to side.

"So you thought I was joking when I said I liked you but not when I said the apron thing? Your mind works in wondrous ways."

Ange was too taken aback to answer, though. She felt a hundred times more conscious of her current situation— and she wished her arms were twice as big, as they felt too thin to cover her body from his hungry eyes.

He liked her... _liked_ her.

"Let me guess. You thought I was joking when I flirted with you, too?" She only nodded, too distracted by those damned butterflies that mercilessly tickled her belly. "_Wow._ Ok, let me tell you something, little lady: I was never joking." He took a step forward— she took two steps back. "Remember back when I was working for Eva, and told you that I wouldn't mind taking a few shots for your pretty face? I meant that."

"... Stay away from me..."

"And remember when I said that I wouldn't mind sleeping in the car every day as long as you'd let me use your nice legs as a pillow? I meant that, too." Ange quickly started pulling down the hem of her apron, that felt incredibly small now, for some reason. "And remember when I said on the plane that I could help you revive the Ushiromiya name in the _old fashioned_ way whenever you wanted?"

"You... meant it?"

"From the bottom of my heart."

Ange felt her bare back touch something solid then - a wall, probably - But she didn't dare to take her eyes off Amakusa, especially when he was cornering her like some sort of predator, trapping her against the wall. And with a victorious smile, he reached for her side.

"... Door knob...?" She muttered.

"... You should be more aware of your surroundings. This is exactly why you're an easy target, Ange-san."

... It was the door to the bedroom.

She barely had time to process that— He opened it and with a swift, calculated maneuver, took her in his arms, grinning at her attempts to run away, her body wriggling to avoid the uncomfortable, almost electrifying feeling of his hands caressing places she didn't even know existed.

"Remember those times..." Ange let out a humiliating gasp as she was thrown on the large bed, desperately trying to cover herself. "... I'd touch you around here 'by accident' in the middle of a shooting?"

He climbed on top of her then, fingers ghosting over the inside of her thighs and sliding upwards... Until something hard hit his left cheek, with so much strength that he felt numb for moment. Amakusa had to blink a few times to recover himself from the shock, and Ange raised her hand menacingly again.

Though her voice wavered, and her face was as red as her hair, she raised her chin with dignity:

"Let me go. _Now_." He snickered in response, pressing his palm against the reddening skin of his face. "I'm serious!"

"Or what? You'll slap me again...?" Growling, Ange clenched her hand into a fist, but he laughed again. "That's cute. But you see, they just pulled 9 bullets out of my body, Ange-san." He got a hold of her two legs and put them around his waist. "You'll have to try much harder if you want to get rid of me."

"Mn...!"

He took advantage of her half open mouth, tongue easily sliding in to tease her own, staring into her eyes as if daring her to bite him— Oh, and _how tempting_ it was, but Ange couldn't bring herself to do it, uselessly fighting his weight as her tongue followed his, exploring her mouth shamelessly with wet, obscene sounds. She couldn't hold back a moan when his hands started to caress her legs again nor a gasp when he groaned back, his voice vibrating in her mouth in a way that made her head spin. Nibbling her lower lip gently, he let her go so she could catch a breath, grinning against her cheek.

"S... so, lady? Do you still think I'm kidding?"

"Hah... N... no... But I think you're a creep now..."

"Ah, but you already knew that." Ange tsked again, yet her arms had stopped pushing him away, and her legs relaxed in his hands.

"So what now? You'll just... force me to...?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not THAT much of a creep. I won't force myself on you—"

"What do you call _this_ then! ?"

"... let me rephrase: I won't force myself _in _you." Ange took a hold of his ponytail, viciously pulling it back, dignity completely lost as her face was beet red. "Haha, A... Ange-san is embarrassed...! Ow, ow!"

"You— You are— Beyond..."

He didn't let her continue, raining short kisses on her lips, jaw and nose, lips cold against her flushed skin. And though gradually, her hand stopped pulling his hair and her disgruntled growling turned into pants that mixed with his own heavy breathing.

Maybe... she could get used to it...

... it didn't feel _bad._

He grinned when she looked away, ashamed by her own thoughts.

"You're so cute I'd eat you right now— literally."

"... I wish those stupid Chinese men had killed you..."

"Heh, you need to be more honest with yourself. " She felt the urge to hurt him again, just to wipe that stupid triumphant grin off his face. "So, Ange-san? Do you still want to move out?"

"... You could give me some time to think, you know."

"Tch, fine. You have five seconds to give me an answer before I do us both a favor and tear this damned apron off of you." She was about to complain— but her voice got caught in her throat and her body jumped again when he kissed her breasts through that thick fabric, gradually moving towards her stomach to hum on her belly.

"I... I can't think if you keep..."

"Heh, I know. You have two seconds left, miss. Yes or no?"

"Nn..."

Two seconds were more than enough to stop him— unfortunately, they were also enough for him to distract her.

"Ah..."

One second down.

Her hands took a fistful of the sheets around her as he went even lower down her stomach, spreading her legs, slowly kissing a path towards her...

"_Hah_...!"

And as she covered her hot face with her hands, cursing her body for being so sensitive, for making her waste those two seconds in embarrassing moans, she felt that warm cotton cloth abandon her, his breath tickling her humid, soft folds, and his lips curved into a smile that promised a busy, busy night.

* * *

_This would be the last chapter/bonus, at least for now. I'll mark the story as complete, but I could post something else waaay in the future. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if possible, could review it as well._


End file.
